Evan Lewis
Evan Lewis is a main character in Final Destination 2 and is a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. He is a lottery winner and was deemed one of the luckiest people alive. Evan is the first survivor of the Route 23 pileup to die. Biography Evan lived in an apartment in New York, with someone named Rick, and has two former lovers named Tawny and Nikki. Before the pile-up, Evan won the lottery which has caused him to become very arrogant and boastful. ''Final Destination 2'' Evan is driving in his new car when Kimberly has a premonition that there will be a pile-up on Route 23. She blocks traffic preventing them from getting on the freeway, and Evan gets out of his car to tell Kimberly to move but Officer Burke tells him to get back in his vehicle. Suddenly, the pile-up occurs as Kimberly predicted, killing 18 unlucky people. Evan was later interrogated at a police station by Detective Suby, and afterwards went back home to his apartment. 'Death' Evan walks into his apartment with a stack of newly purchased items and lays them down on the kitchen table. He opens his windows and throws out his old spaghetti. He then turns on the music, takes off his shirt and looks for something else to eat in his fridge. He puts some noodles in the microwave unaware that a fridge magnet has fallen inside, and pan fries mozarella sticks. He then listens to his messages, to find it is filled with women who had known of his lottery win and wanted to hook up. At the same time, he puts on his new watch, and checks out his ring. His microwave begins to spark from the magnet, startling him, and his ring falls down the drain. He reaches in to grab the ring, but his hand gets stuck because of his watch while the microwave continues to spark and the frying pan catches fire. He tries using a towel to put out the fire, but accidentally knocks the pan over, setting his whole apartment on fire. As the fire spreads, he manages to get his hand out of the hole and uses the fire extinguisher to try and put out the fire. When the extinguisher runs out, he runs for the windows. They shut on him and he is unable to open them, so he grabs a chair and smashes the window. The apartment explodes seconds after Evan escapes and he climbs down the metal stairs. He grabs onto an escape ladder, which gets stuck. He forces it down, and manages to land perfectly on the ground. After reiterating how lucky he is, Evan slips on the spaghetti he previously threw out the window. The ladder falls down, but stops inches before impaling Evan in the eye. Evan then sighs in relief before the ladder falls all the way, and impales him in the right eye. After the accident, Evan's death is broadcast on the news, alarming the other survivors. Signs/Clues *The fridge magnets on Evan's refrigerator spell HEYE. The H falls, leaving the word EYE. **The H that fell also looks like part of a ladder, foreshadowing the fire escape ladder that would fall on Evan's eye. *Evan's car has a phoenix design on its hood. *While Evan is carrying his purchased items to his apartment, he accidentally steps on a doll's face, and said face is missing an eye. *Evan shouts out "JESUS!" several times during his death scene. *On the day he died, his shirt read Bill Wall Leather. This same line could be seen on the car that started the pile-up. *While Evan searches for something to eat, a gust of wind brushes past him. *One of the items carried into his room is an Apple "iMac", where the "I" is pronounced "eye". *In the opening credits, an exact knife was pointing at Kimberly's right eye, hinting someone was going to be impaled in their right eye. *Evan has a phoenix sticker on his apartment door. *Evan was about to walk under the ladder before he died, which is a common superstition said to bring bad luck. *Both his real life death and premonition death involve fire. *His face was disfigured in both his real life death and premonition death. *"Evan is hot" seems to be said a lot by fans, possibly foreshadowing the apartment fire. *In Kimberly's premonition, Evan gets stuck in his car which relates to his hand getting stuck in the sink. Appearances *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by David Paetkau) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by David Paetkau) Trivia *Evan owned a 1987 Pontiac Firebird (License plate: ROA-680), and when he died, it was taken, possibly to be scrapped or sold. *His death appears in ''The Final Destination'''s opening sequence, but it is shown differently from the original death. In the opening credits, the ladder is shown going far deeper into his skull in comparison to his actual death. *Evan's zodiac sign is Pisces. *Evan Lewis is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destinaton 5 by a fire escape ladder falling into the screen, and his microwave exploding (the noodle is still inside). *Evan's death is the second death to occur during a house fire, the first one being Ms. Lewton's death from Final Destination. *Evan is one of the three people who died from a right eye injury the other two being Samantha Lane and Olivia Castle and he is the only male survivor in this categories. *Evan is the only survivor of Route 23 who was interrogated by police separately from other survivors. *Jonathan Cherry originally auditioned for the role of Evan but he got Rory Peters instead. *In a early draft of Final Destination 2 script, he was described as: EVAN SCHAEFFER, 21, flashes a cocky smile. *The song playing in the background is Vitamin - Incubus *When Evan narrowly escapes his exploding apartment he states "I'm lucky..." ironically enough he dies shortly afterwards. *Evan Lewis' death was used on a homemade animated episode of 1000 Ways To Die. *Evan Lewis is one of the two survivors who died in the same day with the disaster. The other one is Nadia Monroy, who died seconds later after left the Speedway in The Final Destination. *In a TV Edit of the film, both his premonition and real death have been censored. In the premonition death a lot of the fire is cut out and his real death is completely censored by when the latter starts to fall it fades to a black screen. * It is stated in the DVD commentary that the reason the ladder stops for a few seconds, before continuing to fall killing Evan, was to fool viewers who would look away during the death scenes that it was safe to look back, as they would likely look away when the ladder fell the first time, and start watching again just as the ladder falls. Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Lewis, Evan Category:Eye Death Category:Men who have their girlfriend Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Characters With Alternative Deaths Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 5 characters